


Compromise

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Twin MUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Corrin and Kamui are faced with a difficult decision. Hoshido or Nohr. But neither can agree on where to go. So they decided to settle it the way they always did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had some time back. M!Corrin is on the Birthright box art whereas F!Kamui is on the Conquest box art, so how would Revelation go? Well, here you go

Here they were. On the fields of Hoshido. Neither of them thought they'd be here, and yet. Corrin and Kamui were now faced with a difficult decision. Either return to the land of their birth and defend it, or return to the land that raised them and fight for it. Blood or bond. They had to choose.

"Corrin, I'm scared," Kamui whispered, holding her Yato tightly.

"I know, sis, I know." Corrin was never the best at comforting people, but he always tried. That's what Kamui admired the most about her older twin. He always tried his hardest, no matter what he was doing. "Well," he started, "what do you think?"

Kamui shifted nervously on her feet. "If you ask me, I'd personally say Nohr."

"Nohr?" Corrin asked, shocked. "After learning what happened to us? We were kidnapped! We were prisoners the entire time, and yet you still want to side with them!?"

"It's not that simple, Corrin!" she cried. "Xander and Camilla and Leon and Elise... they've always felt like family to me. I don't care if we're not related to them, they're still family! How can I turn my back on the only family I know?"

Corrin was exasperated. "We have family in Hoshido, Kamui! Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura. They're our _real_ family! This is our chance to finally reconnect with them after so long."

"But they're strangers to us!"

"They don't have to be!"

"So you're saying you would cut ties with our family, with Nohr, just to get to know those who claim to be family!?"

"And you're saying that you would betray your own flesh and blood all for a bond that was forged out of captivity!?"

The entire time they argued, they tuned out their families, who were all confused by the situation, but worried still. The Hoshidan royal family weren't sure what to think about the spat, but were secretly glad that Corrin would want to side with them. The Nohrian royal family, on the other hand, were elated to know that Kamui would choose them, but were very concerned. Having known the twins the most and the longest, none of them had ever seen them argue before. Even their servants were getting worried. If this was their first argument and it was over something extremely important as this, it could sever their relationship in a very bad way.

Eventually, the twins came to a stalemate. There was no way either of them could convince the other to see it their way. Corrin was going to Hoshido, and Kamui was going to Nohr. Their relationship was over. Or, so it seemed.

"Kamui," Corrin sighed, "maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way."

Kamui glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

The elder twin tapped the hilt of his own Yato absentmindedly. "We're being pulled in two different directions. What do we always do when this happens?"

Now that she thought about it, he was right. She remembered when they would bicker over which book to read or which snack to have after dinner or what activity to do when they were bored. "Are you sure that would work?" she asked. "With something this important?"

Corrin nodded. "It might seem a little childish, but... I think we can do this."

That above anything else confused the Nohrian royal family. So they have fought before? Why were they never around when this happened? And what did they do when it did?

But it was simple, what they always did. Corrin wanted to read a fairytale. Kamui wanted to read a romantic story. They fought over it, but eventually decided to compromise. They instead read a nonfiction story from Leon's collection.

Kamui once wanted to snack on strawberries, but Corrin had wanted blueberries. They had raspberries instead.

When picking weapons to train with, Corrin was drawn to lances whilst Kamui had her eye on tomes. While picking different weapons to train with to be familiar with how to best the opposing weapon, they couldn't seem to decide on a single weapon to train together with elsewise as a primary choice. So, under Xander's tutelage, they both walked the path of the sword.

That was how they were going to settle this issue. Corrin wanted to side with Hoshido, but Kamui wanted to side with Nohr.

"So we compromise," Kamui stated.

"Mmhm," Corrin hummed. "We compromise."

That left them only one choice.

"We have made up our minds," Corrin announced, gaining their families' attention.

Ryouma's eyes widened. "And what have you decided?"

"Corrin and I have decided," Kamui started, gazing over towards her twin.

Corrin similarly turned towards her as well. "We side with..."

They returned their attention towards their families, finishing their statement in unison.

"Neither."


End file.
